This Is Our Time
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: Right now we need to focus on our dreams. I don't want you to ruin yours by not going to Harvard. We'll see each other again. I promise" TxG Written in response to ZA Angels Write Off challenge.


**TITLE: **This Is Our Time

**AUTHOR: **XxarlimeXx12

**FEEDBACK:** You know I love it! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned this story I would be meeting the stars not writing about them.

**PAIRING/CHARACTERS:** Troyella duh!

**Summary: **"Right now we need to focus on our dreams. I don't want you to ruin yours by not going to Harvard. We'll see each other again. I promise"

This is my entry for the ZA Angels Write Off. This category was:

_It's August 25th. The day Troy and Gabriella have been dreading all year. It's the day Gabriella is leaving for college on the east coast. My assignment for you is: _

_"To write a fanfiction from Troy's point of view about that last day particularly focusing on their conversation at the airport." I'm not trying to open the flood gates here, but who's kidding who yeah I am. Happy writing!_

* * *

August 24th

Troy's POV:

Tomorrow was the day

The day that I'm dreading.

That's the day that Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend since junior year, was leaving for Harvard. She was going off to pursue her dreams of becoming the best doctor the world has ever seen.

I mean I happy that she got accepted to Harvard but we'll be so far away from each other. I'm attending the University of Albuquerque and she'll be on the other side of the country.

I'll miss her.

A lot

I love her….almost too much sometimes.

I've never loved anyone the way I love Gabriella. She's just perfect. There is nothing I don't like about her. I love the way she blushes everytime I tell her that I love her or just a simple compliment, how she can be shy one time and then completely determined the next. I love how she is just Gabriella. There is no one is this world who can ever make me feel the same way I feel about her. Speaking of my beautiful girlfriend,

"Hey Wildcat." She sat down, placing a soft kiss on my awaiting lips.

"Hey I was just thinking about you."

"Of course you were. What were you thinking about?"

"Just how I love everything about you and that no one can ever make me feel the same way." Just as I expected she blushed. "And you know that was one of the things I was thinking about. How you always blush when I tell you that I love you. Now are you ready for the best day of your life?"

"Hmm that depends. Does this day consist of shopping?" Knowing that question was coming I smiled while nodding. "Well what are we waiting for. Let's get going." I laughed as she pulled me up and practically ran towards the door. Yelling a quick good bye to my mom we headed towards the mall.

"Now Gabby this entire day will be filled with whatever you want to do. I'll do anything and everything you want to do."

"Aww Wildcat you don't have to." I shook my head no and she placed a loving kiss on my lips. "You are the best boyfriend in the world." After she said that she was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm really gonna miss you Troy." I saw her eyes start to water so I tried to stop her before they came out.

"Hey there are no tears today. Save all that for tomorrow. Today is all about you." Getting out of the car, I went over to her side and let her out. Before heading in, I pulled her into a tight hug. "No matter what happens, we will stick together through everything. I promise." She looked up at me with those adorable chocolate brown eyes. Smiling at me, she gave me a quick kiss before dragging me inside.

We shopped for about and hour and a half before heading to the park. We walked around and went on the playground. After that we went to the beach to watch the sunset. All too quickly the day ended. We were standing on Gabriella's porch, kissing like we would never see each other again.

"Wildcat I need you. This is our last night together. I want to remember it."

"Of course I'll stay here. And I'll give you a night to remember." Smiling, she crashed her lips on top of mine. She fiddled with her key, trying to get the door open but keeping our lips attached. The door flung open and she walked in backwards not even attempting to break the heated kiss. Carefully we walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Closing the door with my foot, I lightly pushed her against the door. I broke the kiss only to place his lips on her neck. She tried to keep her self from moaning out in pleasure because her mom was sleeping in the next room.

"Troy I need you. Now." With that I reattached our lips and walked towards the bed. Falling on the bed with Gabriella under me, we continued the heated kiss. Soon clothes were shed and we joined together in the most magical way. After that we lay under the sheets just enjoying each others embrace.

"Troy I think I'll never forget this night. Thanks for making my first time so special."

"No problem. You know I care so much about you. Now I know we don't want this night to end but we have to go to sleep."

"But I don't want tomorrow to come. I want this moment to last forever." She looked up at me and I saw tears threatening to fall. I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. Thankfully I didn't feel tears hitting my neck. "But I know it has to come sooner or later and I'll have to leave."

"Hey now that wasn't so hard. There is no need to cry. Let's just go to sleep and enjoy what time we have left." We both held on to each tightly as sleep overcame us.

* * *

August 25th

No One's POV:

Today was the day.

Gabriella was leaving for college.

Waking up at 7am, Gabriella and Troy just laid in bed clinging to each other. They tried to stay there as long as possible but sadly 10 minutes later they were showered and heading to the airport.

They walked in, got back security and waited in the terminal. Troy let Gabriella say goodbye to her mom and his parents before she finally looked over to him. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes before running towards each other and hugging tightly. Gabby placed her head in the crook of his neck and he had his head in her hair.

"Gabby I'll miss you so much. You don't even know." He placed kisses all over her head. Neither one wanted to let go, afraid they would never hold each other again.

"Troy don't make me go. Just tell me to stay here and go the U of A with you." He stopped placing kisses in her hair and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Right now we need to focus on our dreams. I don't want you to ruin yours by not going to Harvard. We'll see each other again. I promise" Normally someone else wouldn't understand his voice because it was shaking so much from his crying. But Gabriella understood him perfectly.

"Troy I don't care about my dream. I want to stay here with you."

"My Gabriella is not a quitter. She is going to go to Harvard and become the best doctor the world has ever seen. We meet again in time. Right now you need to go to Harvard and focus on that dream of yours."

"Are you sure we'll meet again?" Instead of telling her he decided to seal it with a kiss. This kiss had to last until their next break. That wouldn't be till the middle of September.

September 15th to be exact.

That's the day of Gabriella's 18th birthday.

After pulling away they rested their foreheads on each others, looking in each others eyes. No words were spoken and none needed to be. This was a time they just needed to remember the others face since they wouldn't see it for a long time.

"Gabby I have something I want to give you. It'll help you remember me when you leave." He turned her around and pulled a necklace out of his pocket. Lifting up her hair he gently clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Troy it's beautiful. How could you afford this?"

"Don't worry I'd buy anything for you." He had gotten her a necklace that had the letter "T" and "G" together in a heart. "There is a message along it but that's for you to read later. Gabriella immediately crashed her lips on top of his. Sadly what they had been dreading the most finally happened.

_Now boarding Flight A to Boston_

"Troy I don't think I can do this. I don't want to go."

"Gabriella Montez I told you everything is going to be fine. You do great in Boston. Now go. I love you."

"I love you too Troy." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she headed towards the plane. He watched her walk away and turned around to walk away. But he heard his name being called.

"Troy…Wait!!" He turned around to see the brunette running towards him. He opened his arms just as she jumped into them wrapped her legs around his waist. She immediately attacked his lips with her own. Their shared a passionate kiss that had to last until September. Final boarding was called and they reluctantly pulled away. "I had to get one more kiss in before I left."

"That's fine. Now go. I love you Gabriella Marie Montez. Always and Forever."

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton." With one last passion filled kissed, Gabriella headed towards the plan again. She turned around and blew Troy one last kiss. He caught it in the hair and held it against his heart. As he saw her disappear, Troy did something he usually never did.

He broke down and cried.

Not caring that people were staying he sat on that airport floor and cried.

* * *

Gabriella found her seat and put her stuff away. Deciding to see what the necklace said, she lifted it up. And she found words engraved onto the back.

_Always & Forever_

The tears she had tried to keep in finally fell down her face. And she didn't make an attempt to wipe them away.

* * *

That had to be the saddest story I've ever written. I had to keep my self from crying while I wrote this. It was just too tear jerking. I hope you enjoy this story. And remember...READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
